


Scott/Stiles drabble

by ForeverNemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott/Stiles drabble

Маккол, конечно, записной идиот, лох и придурок, как любовно думает о нем Стайлз, но зато трахается, как бог. Стайлзу некогда даже подумать о чем-то, кроме члена, ходящего в заднице, как поршень, кроме грязного шепотка, который льется в ухо, и того, что его стояком можно бурить в Бикон Хиллсе метро, если бы оно вообще было кому-то здесь нужно.  
Стайлз стоит на коленях на своей кровати, упирается расставленными руками в стену над изголовьем и с веселым недоумением наблюдает, как оно бьется в стену на каждом толчке Скотта. Макколу будто перца под хвост сунули: он порывист и горяч, трахает Стайлза так, будто ему за это пообещали денег, тачку, место в университете по спортивной стипендии. Он держит Стайлза за плечи, а сам вбивается в его выставленный зад в бодром ритме. От этого в голове ни одной связной мысли, только какие-то обрывки и намеки, и туман перед глазами от того, как начинает болеть от удовольствия кожа. Стайлзу кажется, что если Скотт додумается погладить его по спине или животу, он выпрыгнет сам из себя и разольется по миру потоком адской похоти и канонады из оргазмов. Скотт, дебильный волк, трахает его беззастенчиво и нагло, прикусывает кожу на лопатке и долбит-долбит-долбит внутрь своим долбаным членом, долбано долго, и Стайлз…  
Стайлз кричит, прикусывая губу, ему невыносимо больше ждать и терпеть то, как оргазм перекатывается по тонкому лезвию, царапает и взрывается внутри, но ожидаемого облегчения все не наступает. Скотт понемногу снижает темп, теперь он входит до конца и замирает, а потом мучительно долго вытаскивает свой долбаный член из задницы Стайлза, натертой, растянутой, но все равно сжимающейся вокруг макколовского хрена. Стайлз сам толкается назад, двигает бедрами и наклоняется так, чтобы при каждом движении массировалась простата. Этот нехитрый фокус он выучил на второй их со Скоттом раз, когда не смог сдержаться и кончил на третьей минуте их щенячьего секса. Теперь-то он уже все знает, но не использует до самого конца, когда уже невмоготу становится без оргазма.  
Скотт понимает его с полувздоха, впивается пальцами в бока, прижимает к себе и рычит на ухо. Стайлз замирает и не дышит, пока Скотт вылизывает ему шею, плечи и лопатки, пока не нанюхается до того, чтобы опьянеть. Только после этого он снова начинает трахать Стайлза, тычась головкой в простату и сжимая его член в кулаке. Вот так – этого Стайлз и ждал долбаных десять минут – вот так с ним и надо. Он запрокидывает голову, зажмуривается и на очередной волне накатывающего оргазма срывается в него, не чувствуя вокруг себя ни своего, ни макколовского тела, ни кровати под ногами, ни комнаты, в которой они находятся. Стайлз превращается в огромный ядерный взрыв, накрывающий собой всю Америку, и кончает, как долбаный брандспойт, заливая спермой руку Скотта, сжимающую его член, подушки и даже стену.  
В его заднице дергается и еще двигается член Скотта, толстый, распирающий изнутри уже почти до боли. Скотт заставляет его замереть и только тогда кончает, заполняя Стайлза своей спермой. Она течет из задницы, когда Скотт наконец-то отлепляется от него, по бедрам на кровать, смешивается со спермой Стайлза. Маккол – дебил и животное – мажет по ней пальцем и тычет им Стайлзу в лицо.  
\- Я не буду это нюхать! – возмущается Стайлз, а Скотт смеется над ним.  
\- Ты не понял, - говорит он. – Да и пофиг.  
Стайлз смотрит на него, как на дауна, но на любимого дауна. Какой бы Макколи ни был, но это его крест, и Стайлз донесет его до финиша.


End file.
